Trapped
by Madam Emily Longbottom
Summary: Rose Weasley is Trapped. Trapped in a World of Fake Smiles. Fake Praise. Fake Love. And she's almost given up. Given up on everything. But with Scorpius' Fire, The Long - Awaited Rebellion May Begin. Rose's POV. Dark - ish.
1. Christmas Eve

**Christmas Eve, 2023, The Room of Requirement**

Two years.

That's how long we've been meeting in secret.

Two years tonight.

Two years ago we met.

I remember it as clearly as yesterday.

I'll remember it until I die.

"_You're a Weasley, and I'm a Malfoy. It'll never work," _

Yet we still kiss.

And now it's more than that.

Much more than that.

"Rosie," Scorpius grins, "Mistletoe,"

I look up.

And I smile.

And so we kiss.

We kiss a lot.

"I love you," I murmur when his lips finally part mine.

"I love you too," Scorpius grins.

That wonderful grin.

It lights up my whole life.

That wonderful grin.

It's like a bright light on a rainy day.

It's amazing.

It's a wonderful grin.

"Merry Christmas," I smile. Scorpius grins even harder.

"Merry Christmas to you too, Rosie," He says, reaching out to me and absent – mindedly touching my red hair with his fingers.

Those wonderful, soft, strong, delicate fingers.

"Anyone in your family know?" I ask. It's routine. We ask each other this every time we meet up.

Why?

Because if we were found out we'd be dead.

"Nope," Scorpius shrugs his broad shoulders, "Anybody in your family?"  
"None at all," I reply, smiling like this is the happiest day of my life.

I suppose it is. Every day that I see Scorpius is filled with joy.

His lips come flying towards me again and I close my eyes. I find myself in a strange state of semi – consciousness until he pulls back.

"How many more minutes?" I ask him. He grins as he checks his watch.

"Ten seconds," He replies. My stomach does somersaults.

"Nine, eight," I count. He continues on.

"Seven, six, five,"

"Four, three,"

"Two, ONE!" He shouts. A warm feeling runs up my spine and my lips are thrown against his. We embrace and, slowly, our tongues wrap around each other, exploring the cave called our 'mouths'.

We pull apart and survey each other. Scorpius breaks the silence.

"Merry Christmas, Rosie," He grins, with that wonderful grin.

"Merry Christmas for real, Scorp," I reply. He runs his fingers through my hair.

"One day, should we tell them?" He asks. I stare at him.

My parents will never be ready. Not anyone.

Not even one day in the future.

He'll never be Prince Charming.

Nor me Cinderella.

He should know this.

"Never," I reply. He laughs, as if I'm joking.

"Never is an awfully long time," Scorpius tells me. I take this in.

"I know," I smile. His fingers get knotted in my hair, but I don't really care.

"We love each other, and that's all that matters," Scorpius declares.

Is it really?  
Or is it just for him? I wonder these things.

At first, I just wanted to be a rebel.

So I kissed him.

But that day I kissed him, it became something more.

He actually loves me.

But do I love him?  
I suppose so.

I have to say yes.

I have to say yes because of those big blue eyes, staring into mine.

I'm forced to.

"Yes, that's all that matters," I say.

Now I realise what goes on in my relatives brains.

They're forced to lie.

They think it'll make me happy.

But it doesn't.

And I wonder if Scorpius doesn't like it either.

And I find myself crying.

Pathetic.


	2. A Cold Home

Without students, Hogwarts is cold.

You're trapped.

In a castle.

Where the teachers dare to glare at you.

Where the students spread rumours.

But to me, it's home.

It's a lot better than the house my parents own.

Where their fake smiles and their fake praise fills the corridors.

Where I see the look in Hugo's eyes and know he so desperately wants to be me.

Scorpius' warmth can fill me up here.

Protect me from the world.

Here he can tell me "It'll be okay,"

And I might believe him.

At home, there's no one.

It's unforgiving.

Neglectful.

Terrifying.

"Rose, look at me," I hear Scorpius demand. I turn around and run towards him.

"Don't let me go back home," I hiss, snuggling into his chest.

That's what love is for.

To have someone to listen.

To your rants.

Your pointless whining.

And still tell you "It'll be okay,".

"It'll be okay," He tells me.

See?

I was right.

"But why?"  
That's the problem with lovers.

They always want to know why.

And, with this, I can't explain.

People would think I'm stupid.

I mean, they all think, _what's so bad about being praised a lot? _

You can't explain it.

The only way you could ever, ever understand it is to live it.

And Scorpius hasn't.

Lived it, I mean.

"It's hard to explain," I mumble into his chest. I can feel him smile.

"Rosie, you can't keep it all in there," He taps my head and I look up, "You'll go mad,"

Maybe I will.

But there is only power.

And those too weak to see it.

I can see power.

I need to show people that.

If I go mad, then so be it.

I can't help it.

I can't explain it.

But I can't be weak.

I'm a strong girl.

They say "She'll follow her heart."

And I am.

Because I'm Rose.

Rose Ginvera.

Rose Ginvera Weasley.

And no one, absolutely no one, can stop me.

Ever.


End file.
